Any Time, Any Place
"Any Time, Any Place" is the fifth single from Janet Jackson's 1993 album, Janet. Released on May 23, 1994, it reached number two on the Billboard ''Hot 100 and became another R&B chart-topper for Jackson. R. Kelly also made a well-known remix of this song. Jackson has performed this song on the ''Janet. Tour ''and ''Rock Witchu Tour. Snippets of the song were included on The Velvet Rope Tour before the performance of "Rope Burn". The song was later used as an interlude on her Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. "Any Time, Any Place" was later sampled by Kendrick Lamar for his song "Poetic Justice". The song shares the same title as the film Jackson co-starred in with late rapper Tupac Shakur. The song was also used in an episode of the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful in 1994. Background "Any Time, Any Place" was co-written and co-produced by Jackson and Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, and is based on sexual liberation, similar to the music of Barry White and Marvin Gaye. Jackson sings about she and her lover having public displays of affection and sexual intercourse. The single contains two B-sides, the janet. track "Throb" and the then-unreleased "And on and On", which received some airplay. Two remixes of the song, the CJ's 12" Mix and the R. Kelly Mix, appear on Jackson's 1995 remix album Janet. Remixed. Chart performance The song held the number-one position on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs for ten weeks (a record at the time) and became Jackson's biggest hit on the chart; it also peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 (behind All-4-One's "I Swear"), while it saw limited success in Europe and Australia. With the song reaching number two on the Billboard Hot 100, Jackson became the only artist to release 3 consecutive albums with at least 5 top-ten singles in the U.S. Music video The video for "Any Time, Any Place" was directed by Keir McFarlane. Jackson is depicted playing sex games with a man across the hall. The video acted as a safe sex campaign. An alternate version of the video with the R. Kelly Mix was also shot with more explicit footage. At the end of the video, the screen fades to black, and a message fades in: "any time, any place ......be responsible". Both versions of the video are featured on the 1994 VHS Janet., while the original appears on the DVD edition of 2001's All for You and on the 2004 DVD From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. Track listings ;UK 12" promo single (VSTXDJ 1501) # CJ's 12" Mix – 8:17 # R. Kelly Mix – 5:12 # CJ's 7" Mix – 4:25 # D&D House Mix – 7:34 # CJ's Macapella Mix – 8:03 # Jam & Lewis Remix – 4:30 ;UK 12" single (VST 1501) ;Dutch CD maxi single (892 565 2) # CJ's 12" Mix – 8:17 # "Throb" (David Morales Legendary Club Mix) – 9:05 # D&D House Mix – 7:34 ;UK CD maxi single (7243 8 38435 2 7) ;U.S. CD maxi single (V25H-38435) # R. Kelly Mix – 5:13 # D&D House Mix – 7:34 # LP Version – 7:10 # "Throb" – 4:36 # "And on and On" – 4:48 ;U.S. 12" single (Y-38435) # R. Kelly Mix – 5:12 # Jam & Lewis Remix – 4:30 # "Throb" (David Morales Legendary Dub) – 7:27 # "Throb" – 4:48 Official remixes * Album version – 7:08 * Video version – 4:36 * CJ's 7" Mix – 4:25 * CJ's 12" Mix – 8:18 * CJ's Macapella – 7:40 * D&D House Mix – 7:33 * Jam & Lewis Mix – 4:36 * R. Kelly Mix – 5:11 * R. Kelly single edit – 4:30 * R. Kelly UK edit – 5:00 * Live on Saturday Night Live – 4:24 Charts "Any Time, Any Place" "And on and On" *1 "Any Time, Any Place"/"And on and On" *2 "Any Time, Any Place"/"Throb" End of year charts Certifications